An Old Fashion Family Christmas
by ScottyBgood
Summary: Hardly an old fashion family affair, join Jade as she brings a lost family member back into the fold, letting us know that sometimes, family is what you make of it, not who you were born with. Established Jori. Dark-ish, but More into healing.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own most of the characters used in this story, including Zoey Brooks from Zoey 101, or the many from Victorious. All use of characters is meant to be an homage, so no money is made.

Warning, not really that Christmasy. The title is ironic.

:}

Jade took a deep breath, thinking about what she was about to do. 'It's been four months since I dragged his ass back here. It's high time he rejoined the family.' Jade thought, even as her mind drifted back to what had brought the last lost lamb back into this makeshift family.

Just over four months ago, Robbie Shapiro had run into Tori Vega in a small bar in one of the southern state, Jade never cared which one, outside a major city where he'd been staying while trying to decide on what he wanted to do with his life. Robbie was, at the time, a bit drunk, not totally aware of who the pop princess was, so he'd attempted to hit upon her, only to be harshly rebuked, so much so that he broke down in tears. That was all before he realized who the girl he'd made the pass at was. Of course, Jade had found out, mostly because during the four years Robbie had been out finding himself, looking for whatever edge he needed to be a decent comedian, she and Tori had hooked up. Being out on walkabout, Rob hadn't been checking in on his one time friends, so had no idea of that development.

The Robbie Tori had reported to Jade wasn't the boy they'd known. Jade heard the description, how unfeeling the boy had become, and she realized he'd been damaged far beyond what he'd been suffering from when he'd lived around here. Something in her stirred, driving her to an action she normally wouldn't consider, and so Jade took a couple of days, flew out and found him. 'He'd just finished a semester of school, and a summer semester, and was confused cause he really didn't like what he was studying. He just needed some kind of direction. I offered to bring him back, and guess what, turns out he wasn't welcome at home any more. Turns out his parents had disowned him. Course, they hadn't all abandoned him. His grandfather had given him a small trust fund, enough to live on, go to school, whatever he wanted to do. He'd have enough, just, to live the rest of his life, as long as he didn't live extravagantly. Then the rest of his family, by way of celebration, told him to just go away. The real reason for his walk about. Only, boy managed to find a whole lot of wrong out there. Won't talk about it. Hell, Rex, when he came back, wasn't talking for the first three months. But I found him, asked him to come back, offered to rent him a room, cause why not, we were picking up strays as is. And back he'd came.' She smirked, thinking of how she may have intimidated him into agreeing.

Jade stepped a touch closer to the door to Robbie's room. The hallway she was in, in the too big Hollywood Mansion she and Tori had picked up for a song, comparably, but needed extra income to maintain, thus renting to Trina, then Andre, then Zoey, one of Tori's few friends from Sherwood, and now Robbie, was wider then it needed to be, being on the hill side o the house, thus no windows. But the hallway had a couch, a couple of chairs, making it a functional living room, even though the two bedrooms here were rented to people who had full access to the so called family area's of the house. 'Of course, Tori didn't want this Rob back, wasn't to thrilled about having him living here. Said he was my projects, and refused to spend time with him.'

"You gonna knock, or just stand there?" Rob's voice came through the door.

"There's a Christmas party upstairs, thought you'd like to join." Jade said.

"No thanks, Jewish." He said.

"Okay, you know me, right?" Jade asked, shifting in a dangerous way. "Do you really think I'm gonna take no for an answer?"

"I don't know you." He replied. "The Jade I knew wouldn't have dragged me back, given me a place to live, made sure I was enrolled in collage, walked me through the choices for study, helping me choose my major. She wouldn't have held my hand when the world was too much, or told me that people liked me, and this darker, hurt Robbie was just shock. No, that Jade I have only known for four months, and yea, she looks like the old Jade, but I have no idea who she is, what she wants, or what she'll do when I say no thanks, I don't need their pity."

"She's gonna react kinda like the old Jade." The pale girl said. "Kick the door in, and drag your ass up to the living room where Trina has set up a tree the size of Texas, and there are enough Christmas decorations to cover an acre."

"Yea, you'd do that, wouldn't you?" Robbie asked. "Okay, give me one good reason why I should go and ruin everyone else's Christmas?"

"Thats the thing." Jade said, her voice stronger. "I've grown to know Tori, and I know she hates herself for the way she feels about you. But the Rob she met four months ago just didn't care, and he was a threat to her. She has no idea how hurt can make someone like that, even though she's with me. Naturally, I have a clue, and wanted to give her back a friend. She's up there, hoping you come celebrate with us, with her. Come on, Rob, we were practically family, once upon a time. Tori wants her family back."

The door opened, and Robbie looked out. His face looked the same, only more drawn, haggard from the experiences he'd had over three years of wandering, seeing the underside of the U.S. 'Boy sure got unlucky, choosing the worse places to visit. Not sure what, or how, he got so worn down, but I do know, we need to find a way to bring him back. Won't be the same, but he'll be a hell of a lot happier.' Jade thought. "So, ready?"

"In this appropriate?" He asked, showing the tee shirt and pants he was wearing.

"It's an informal party." The goth assured him. "As long as you're covering your junk, we're all good."

"Cat gonna be there?" The shift of topics showed one of his main concerns. Jade headed out, trailed by the boy, and decided to take the stairs, instead of the elevator, only to slow down when they got to the upper floors, and the party.

"Maybe, but that doesn't mater." Jade said, making sure he could hear her. She knew, like all actors, when speaking, the way your facing can make the world of difference in how easily people hear you. "You need to move on, and I think Tori's bud, Zoey, she's kinda sweet on you."

"Please, she's not interested in me." Rob countered. "She just thinks I'm one of those brooding dolts who's so deep and mysterious. Girls like that. I know, cause I tried playing roll that in school, but it never worked. I'm just not that guy."

"No, but you are damaged, and some girls like that in a guy." Jade said. "Now move it, cause I have a hot, cuddly Latina waiting for me, and I want my snuggled by the tree."

Robbie's laughter almost sounded alien. Jade had only heard it a couple of times since bringing him back, and of the tenants, of the family they were building here, she was the only one to actually hear him laugh.

They'd reached the entry level, where the house topped the hill, and the building extended past the limits of the hill to add extra space. "You know, maybe I should just wait here, or turn around and head back down."

"And they'll never prove it was anything but an accident when you tumble down the stairs." Jade promised. "Now lets get going. You need this, more then I do." She started towards the living room, over the rest of the house.

"Who's in there?" He asked, hesitating before entering the room. Cheery Christmas lights blinked on and off, illuminating the very shot distance between them and the party, even as music, loud enough to be heard but soft enough to be talked over, echoed in the background.

"Not sure." Jade said. "Tori, Zoey, Andre, maybe Trina and her friend. Other then that, us." Her grip was like iron, and the boy had no choice but to enter the living room, and the party.

The living room had a high ceiling, two stories up, embracing all the space up to the roof of the upper story. On two sides there was railing, one of the balcony, the other for the loft. The third side showed the balcony outside, with another walkway inside on the upper floor, acting as a form of mistrals gallery. And into this living room, Rob was dragged, sparing only time enough to see the fifteen foot tall tree Trina had chosen this year, lit, Flocked, and decorated already. Near it, facing the fire place, on the couches and in the various chairs sat Tori, Trina, Trina's friend Tracy, Zoey, Andre, and his grandmother Charlotte.

"Rob, nice of you to join us." Tori said, managing to sound happy to see him. "We have a gift for you under the tree."

"I tried explaining to them that you're Jewish." Zoey said. "We have a Menorah..." She offered, a smile on her face.

Rob smiled at Jade. "Miss Brooks is Jewish." He said, like it wasn't obvious. "And it's okay, I'm not sure anyone here, except maybe the Vega's and the Harris's, think of Christmas as a religious holiday."

"IT'S OKAY, WE CELEBRATE IT BOTH WAYS!" Charlotte screamed.

"Normally she's a lot more quiet." Andre said. "She's just excited."

"And sugared up as hell." Trina added. "Maybe we shouldn't have waited to spring her until after they'd had their holiday baking? I mean, how many pastries did she eat?"

"It's okay." Robbie promised. "It's normal. I like it, cause it's the same as when we were back in High school. I need the sameness."

"I just thanks the gods that Cat's grandmother is in much the same boat." Tori said. "Then maybe she'll consider visiting this party..." She flashed an apologetic smile. "Sorry, Rob, but this time of year, I want all my family here. And with Cat studying all the time, we hardly ever see her."

"She's becoming a Veterinarian." Jade told the one time nerdy boy. "Her two main points of contact are Trina, who works to keep the friendship, and Beck, who's kinda dating her, only you knew that last part."

"Again, it's okay." Robbie said, smiling a more genuine smile. "As a good friend told me, I have to move on. I get it, I was dealing with my own losses, and didn't have time for her. I mean, wow, giving up show business to become an animal doctor, thats huge, and Cat made that choice. I'm..." His face almost flushed. "I'm just happy to be included."

"Of course, you're family." Tori said, standing to offer a hug.

"Thats a big step forward." Rob said. "For the both of us. Sorry, I'll hug you in a second, but I need to point out that the only person I feel really comfortable hugging right now is Jade, cause she's been the one to walk me back this far. Got me in school again, made sure I liked what I was studying, and not doing it for the wrong reasons." He locked his brown eyes on Tori's. "You've been a very good influence on her." He stepped forward, and they embraced.

"Wanna fill us in on what you've been through?" Dre asked, even as the one time nerdy broke the hug and stepped back..

"You don't have too.' Jade pointed out. "Only talk about what you're comfortable talking about."

"It wasn't any one thing, but the thing that got to me the most was how cold people had become." Rob said. "I was staying in these towns sequentially, looking for myself, but in those small towns, and I was always the outsider. Always just some northerner, often just 'The Jew,' and no mater how much I tried to help, they didn't want it. Jade would say I chose the worst places on earth, but I think I just got there when the tensions, the differences, were at their height, and the whites saw me as a northern Jew, and the others saw me as white, or thinking I knew better then they did. I was torn apart watching as communities drown in hate, and I couldn't understand why."

"Times got tough, and leaders offered hatred instead of unity." Charlotte offered. "Not saying there wasn't old hates, cause there always is. Look at Europe, the Slavic countries. Racial hatred that had been buried for generations under oppressive rule burst out again once they had the freedom to hate freely. Says a lot about human nature, but yes, we can overcome, be better. You, you just weren't ready for the people to be that bad. I believe that there are good people out there, but sometimes, the bad just won't be ignored."

Andre stepped up, pulling Robbie into a brotherly hug. "Welcome back, man." He said. "Welcome back to the family. Maybe the family you were born into wasn't ready to have you, and maybe they left you vulnerable, so that you found your way to the worst parts of otherwise great places, but we still accept you, love you."

"Took me some time, but given everything I've learned over the last four months, I just..." Tori gulped. "I just wish I'd known back then..."

"Cause then maybe you'd have tried to reach him, spend time with him, and I'd have had to find and kill him after?" Jade asked. "He wasn't ready. Not then. Tori, babe, he didn't even recognize who you were. He was just reaching out, desperately, colored by the hatred he'd seen and the damage he'd endured, and if you'd have tired to reach back without being aware of what he was, he'd have hurt you." Jade slid in next to Tori, who was once more sitting on the couch. "That Rob you have back, he's not the one you met four months ago. He's had four months of my accepting him for who he was, and we built on that. But remember, he's also a far cry from the guy you knew in school. That creeper is long gone, and once Rob here heals a bit, will be replaced by a guy with a lot more social consciousness. I can see how he's changing. It was just..."

"Time." Rob finished for her. "Yea, thanks for having me, and I'll do my best for this family." He looked over at Zoey. "Are you like me, a stray?"

"We're all strays, man." Andre said. "My grandmother worked hard for my family, most of her life, and none of them wanted her this year. They haven't wanted her since they moved her out of that house and into Elderly Acres. But this year, there's a place for her, right here. She's as welcome as you are, as a part of the extended family. As for my cousins, if they don't wanna know her, then they can just meet up with me at the family functions, for the time I have to be there, and not anywhere else. I'm with the family that wants me, all of me."

"My family isn't too concerned about me." Zoey said. "I was in collage, and my mother convinced me to get an M.R.S. degree. Only that fell through, and now I'm single, looking, and really don't wanna be anywhere near my family for a while."

Rob sighed. "Go to school to find a good husband to provide for you? Kinda old fashion, don't you think?"

"Something mom regretted not doing." Zoey filled in. "My mom worked her whole life, is still working, and she always felt she'd missed out, because there were sororities that prepared girls to be the kind of trophy wives she wanted me to be, and she's ignored them in favor of getting her degree, working. Only, guess what, she didn't like it. Mom wanted to be one of the daughters of the revolution, or something like that. I realize, now that the odds of mom, from her background, finding someone who could afford to take care of her like that were low. Still, she tried."

"You're dad was pretty well off, wasn't he?" Tori asked.

"He is." Zoey said. "Got himself a good job, works hard, earns his money. He's an executive for an international company, often has to spend months on end in one country or another just to help fix things, or get new projects of the ground. Didn't leave him a lot of time for his family. I guess that's why he was so distant. I mean, he tried, and I did spend that one semester in England, just because he was working there. But while the cash was enough, got us some perks, mom always felt she settled, could have done a whole lot better. Plus, we needed the money mom brought in to help maintain two residences. You know, cause we lived in Los Angeles, and usually had to maintain a home someplace else."

"So what does your mom do?" Andre asked, now interested in what the hot blonds family did.

"Collage degree, and she works as an executive secretary, for the same company that hired my dad." Zoey said. "And what stinks, they hired her as a favor to dad. She worked for one of the other executives, someone outside dad's hierarchy, who stayed here in Los Angeles, and mom hated that she was working for dad's company. Essentially, she felt like she was working for dad. Sad, right?"

"She figured his company would pay him enough to maintain the expensive lifestyle of a world traveling executive, but they didn't. Instead, they hired your mom, to help make up the difference. Yea, I can see why she'd think that marrying for love might be a bad investment." Jade offered.

"No, she wanted Zoey here to find a man with some money, then put in the time and energy to fall in love with him." Rob clarified, seeming to understand. "Catch twenty two. She should marry for love, not money, but she needs to fall for a guy with money. And if she did find a man with money, she'd be thinking, 'was it love, or just trying to make my mother happy, that made me chaise after him'."

"Plus, the guys mom wanted me to date, they had lines of girls looking to be the first misses whatever." Zoey confirmed. "So no, my dad's out of country, and mom is doing who the hell cares what." She blushed. "Mom's spending the season with dad, actually. I was invited, but I really didn't want to be anywhere near that toxic mix."

"Not toxic, just full of unexpressed and thus undelivered promises." Tori said. "Marry for love. It'll make you happier."

"Just, make sure you can live with whatever deal you make." Jade added. "We have money, and we're happy. But I think we'd be happy even if we didn't. Honestly, I was freaking when Tori and I started to make it, cause love is very different when your poor and when your rich."

"How about has enough?" Robbie said. "My trust fund isn't much, but I can live in many parts of this country quite comfortably. Or, around here, with only the most basic job, I could live the middle class life. Not saying I'm just the money. I'm saying, er, I heard, maybe, that you..." His eyes turned to the pale goth in the room, begging her to do or say anything to save him from the embarrassment.

"And this is how you know you're among family." Trina said, breaking the tense moment. "Rob, we all know that Jade thinks our miss Brooks has a crush on you. So naturally, that's what she'd have told you. I, for one, think it's true. But, that doesn't mean all but proposing to her. Just ask her if she'd like to spend the rest of the holidays with you. You two are gonna be doing that anyways, right?"

"What if she says no?" Robbie asked.

"I was thinking of saying yes." Zoey offered. "Does that help?"

"Would you like to be my date for the rest of the holidays?" Robbie asked.

"Sure, it's what I want." Zoey replied. "And I have everyone literally staring at me, expecting me to say something witty, and that's just not me. Honesty, I didn't think you were gonna be ready yet. I thought I'd have to be a touch more direct, like..." Her mind raced at how she'd let the boy know she liked him, even as a mild blush colored her tanned skin.

"A blow job?" Charlotte offered. "Why is everyone looking at me like that? Have you got any idea how much head I gave back in my youth? It was like sex, only without giving that much away. Plus, if you and the guy stayed together, it become a special thing you could offer, later on. My dear, departed husband, Ron, he got so good at giving head. Plus, the things we learned together, they've helped me become fairly popular at Elderly Acres."

"Sorry, what now?" Andre asked, looking shocked.

"OH, I'M SORRY, LET ME CLARIFY!" Charlotte Harris screamed at her grandson. "I HAVE A COUPLE OF LOVERS NOW! ONE'S EVEN A CHICK! LIVING MY LIFE NOW, AND NO ONE IS GONNA JUDGE ME FOR LIKING A LITTLE FREAKISHNESS NOW AND AGAIN!" Then her voice returned to it calmer, more normal volume, a sign she was getting better, or at least didn't like to wear out her vocal cords. "But thanks for taking care of me. I do miss my family."

Andre just stared at his grandmother, trying to sort out what he'd just heard. "I could have lived my whole life without knowing any of that." He finally said.

"And yet, somehow, you needed to be told." His grandmother replied. "Look, it's normal. I know a lot of people like to think that, after a certain age, we all just stop having sex. But thats just not true. The desire to be loved, held, that never goes away. I just want some comfort as I grow older. A little loving to help the days go by."

"Well said." Robbie said, clapping to emphasis his point. "And while I totally see where Andre is coming from, I also understand your position. Hell, those days I worked as a male stripper, believe it or not, anyways, you'd have been surprised how many of the parties I was sent to had older woman. I mean, some of them were old. Handsy as hell, and old. But I understand now. I still think they should have respected the boundaries pointed out in the contracts, but at least I understand what they were thinking." An odd, sly smile crossed the one time nerdy boys face. "I guess I did mention something a bit too much, but we'll let that slide, right? I mean, it's Christmas, and we're here to have a moment of family before those of us with places to go head out to spend the actual holiday with people who want them around. Zoey and I, we'll manage here, somehow."

"On that note..." Jade changed the subject. "Rob, I got you a present."

"We got him a present." Tori corrected.

"Yea, but I got him something else." Jade informed her wife.

"And we didn't talk about this why?" The singer wondered aloud.

"Cause it's just a book." Jade said. "Under twenty dollars. I thought you wouldn't mind."

"Oh, I don't mind, except you went and undermined my ability to show I care too." Tori scolded her lover.

"I really don't wanna make any trouble." Rob said.

"No, it's fine." Tori said, holding up her hands. "Actually, I think I know what it is. Jade kept talking about this book she thought would help you." Brown eyes looked to blue. "Is it okay if I tell him, or do we want this to be a surprise?"

"No problem." Jade said. "In fact, let me get it, give it to him." The goth dashed out of the room, leaving everyone waiting with anticipation.

"I wish someone had told me we'd be exchanging gifts." Robbie said nervously.

"We're not." Tori said. "But Jade and I got each of you something, to let our family know how much we care. We even got something for Charlotte, cause we knew she'd be coming, and Tracy, since she's been living with Trina for...How long you bee letting her crash at your place?"

"Five months." Trina replied. "We just, Tracy here wasn't too happy about her living arrangements changing, and she needed a place."

Robbie narrowed his eyes, but forced them back, not wanting to give anything away. He knew damaged people, and suspected that Tracy made him look absolutely normal. 'The way she clings to Trina, like a security blanket… no, like a boyfriend. Tracy's.. I think I've seen girls like her before, who hook up with a guy cause they don't have enough self esteem to ever be on their own. Some, many wind up with users who enjoy their charms until they find something better. Now, I know Trina, or at least the one I knew four years ago, wouldn't do that, so whats their story. Think I'll get it before we're done here tonight. But first...' He glanced over to the staircase where Jade had just appeared, carrying the wrapped package.

"Here..." Jade offered the wrapped book, an odd, nervous, hopeful smile on her face.

"So if I don't like it, you won't be ripping anything off if I return it, right?" Rob said, taking the book.

"No promises." Jade replied. "Um, Tori wants us to give out the gifts, and we will. Just, this one, it needs to be opened as soon as possible."

The store wrapping paper came loose, revealing a book, as promised. "Killings?" He said, smiling an odd smile. 'Yea, this is so Jade...'

"You got him a book about killing things?" Dre said.

"No, I got him a book written by a reporter who took the time to look into the lives of the victims, and their community." Jade explained. "You see, Rob, this guy went to different places to cover stories, about someone being murdered, only he wasn't interested in the Law and Order crib sheet. He wanted to know how the end of someone's life affected everyone around them. What led to it, who was affected, and how the community reacted. Those are the things his stories look at, and that's why I wanted you to read this book. I mean, yea, it's about murder, murderers and victims. But the picture it paints about America is so much deeper. I wanted you to see some of the good in this country."

"In a book about murders?" Zoey repeated.

"No, Jade has it, both the original and the reprint." Tori stepped in. "They added new stories in the reprint, cause Mister Trillin, he still works as a reporter, and so covered a few more stories since the book was first published in 1984. But I think, with Jade, it did help her stop hating everyone."

"So much." Jade added. "I don't hate everyone, just people in general. See, I do kinda hate them, but not as much as I used to. Lots of things helped me, including a hot Latina wife, a family that cares about me, but the book was definitely part of the healing. And now, as we build the extended family that will be there when, and not any time soon, but when Tori breaks me down and we have munchkins, we want all of you around us." Jade smiled a broad smile. "Yes, Charlotte, that includes you, assuming you can hang on that long."

"So, family…?" Rob asked.

"Family." Echoed from several voices.

"Welcome home." Trina added.

Robbie smiled at her, but made his way over to where Andre was sitting. "You really okay with your grandmother having sex, possibly with multiple partners?"

"You know, you don't have to bring that up." Dre said. "I'm here, trying to suppress that memory, pretend she never said any of that, and you're here reminding me. I know you're not the same, but please, have some decently."

"Your grandmother is finding love, how's that bad?" Rob asked. "Just, I know this can be hard, and I'm here for you, buddy."

Jade, from where she was sitting, smiled, catching Rob's eye for just a moment to let him know that this is a safe place, and he was and is welcome here. 'Still a distance to go, but it looks like things are changing for him. And he's noticed Tracy. I wonder, what will he do, as the only other person here damaged enough to realize just whats going on with her?' Blue eyes scanned across, seeing Charlotte Harris glancing at Trina and her friend. 'Scratch that, one of the only two.'

Robbie continued to talk amicably with the musician as the gang worked themselves up for the traditional family activities, songbooks being pulled out while they argued about what, if any, videos would play. The presents Tori had helped pick out for the tenants and extended family, all the strays they'd picked up along the way, were being passed out, and everything felt warm, like home.

:}

THere's a second chapter, and I dealing with Trina's friend, that may be up later. Until, I hope you enjoyed this different look at what makes up a family Christmas.

Review if you wanna. Just needed to publish something.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Still only own Tracy, the rest belonging to someone else. for entertainment purposes only.

Warning, long narrative, someone explaining their past. Not sure if this is at all realistic, but it wanted to be shared.

:}

Tracy watched as Robbie was welcomed back into the family, a family she knew she didn't quite belong to. 'Even the crazy old lady who it seems used to like to shout is more family then I am. Then again, she's the black guys grandmother, so I guess family is the right word. Even Blondy over there, she's Miss Vega's old friend from middle school, so they've known one another a long, long time. So I guess I really am the only stray here who's not family.' Her Hazel eyes looked around, and for the briefest of moments, she panicked. Then she saw Trina doing something with one of the decorations, and her body relaxed. 'But Trina's here, and she'll take care of me, so it's all good.'

"So, Tracy, I was thinking, you got a moment to talk?" Jade asked, causing the girl to jump.

"Miss West, I didn't… Why didn't I hear you sneaking up?" Tracy asked. She hated the fact that Jade was sneaky. Tracy had issues, and her safety, while not the priority, did come up sometimes. Besides, Jade scared her, to the point where even in her mind she addressed the pale goth with a touch of respect.

"I'm sneaky like that." Jade said, smiling. "Look, I understand whats going on, and I wanna make you feel more at home here. We have about half an hour before Tori and Trina finish arguing about the gifts, so why not join me out on the balcony, and have us a little chat?"

'Is she gonna throw me off?' Tracy thought. "Look, I heard stories..." Tracy caught the odd look in Jade's teal eyes, and let the protest drop. "I-I suppose..."

Jade walked in front of her, giving the girl a chance to do one of the things she always did, compare herself with everyone. Tracy wasn't bad looking, and in fact knew she was well above average, with a thin but curvy figure that caught the eye of many a man. Her breasts, not as big as Jade's, still were one of her main features. 'I'm giving up maybe two inches on her, but I think I could out runway walk her, if we were ever asked to walk a runway. Still, she's hot, and has bigger tits.'

"Okay, I wanna hear how this happened?" Jade asked, rounding on her as soon as they were out the door. Four stories down, the pool offered Tracy a vague hope that death wouldn't be instant.

"Well, we're kinda friends..." The girl started.

"Can it, I know your nailing Trina." Jade cut her off. "I'm married to Tori, who's Trina's sister, so that makes her business part of mine." Blue eyes softened. "Look, I think I understand you. My dad attracted a certain kind of girl, and you kinda remind me of them. So, tell me your story."

"Not exactly Christmas appropriate." Tracy tried.

"I just dragged Rob back into the group, and you heard him talk about how it tore him up inside just seeing how cruel people can be to one another. How the fact that people close off when things get tight, and hold onto their own, willing to let the world burn around them, hurt his faith in humanity. Of course this is appropriate." Jade gave an exaggerated sigh, and Tracy suspected she was watching the other girls eyes. "Look, I'm not trying to judge you. I just need to figure out if your gonna be family, or the girl who's seduced Trina."

"That's not how it happened." Tracy insisted, then felt uncomfortable by the amount of force in her words. "Um, don't take this the wrong way, but there's something very masculine about you." She heard herself saying.

"Hard not to take that personally." Jade pointed out. "And I noticed you're eyes, staying all respectful. Or is it you just aren't drawn to my manly figure."

"I'm not into the female form." Tracy said. "But the authority, the way you spoke, that's something I tend to react to. Um, I really don't like to admit it, but I'm kinda attracted to jerks, users, that kind of guy."

"And that's not me, huh? Okay, Tori was the same way." Jade pointed out. "Only she never once gave everything away to be with some guy. Good thing too, cause there was a moment when that could have happened. We, or rather the rest of her friends, they all worked together to help her past that moment. I'm ashamed to admit, of the many, many times I helped my wife, that one time I didn't. My then boyfriend did. Andre did. Hell, even Robbie did." Jade stopped herself. "Getting off topic. You're telling me you what? Would give everything up for your guy?"

"Isn't that what the books say your supposed to do?" Tracy asked. "Old romance books, that tell you your prince will come, and you have to be ready to do whatever to prove your love. Hold on long enough, and they will see that your good for them, fall in love with your sweetness, return the faithfulness, be good to you. Good to me." She suppressed a tear. "Only, guy after guy, it wasn't working. And, and I had no idea what to do, so I kept working at giving them what they wanted, what they needed. I believed every one when they told me they loved me, that somehow it was my fault that they cheated. I kept convincing myself that this time it would be different, he'd be honest, fall for my charms, love me like I wanted to be loved. I made myself believe, cause otherwise, there was no hope." Tracy felt her mind starting to nose dive into the dark pit of her past.

"And how'd you meet Trina?" Jade asked. The other girl pulled herself out of the self pity to try and answer the question.

"Eight months ago, Jared, the guy I was seeing, hooked up with Trina." She hesitated. "Maybe it was longer then that. I have no idea. What I do know is Jared, like many of the guys I was with, can be so charming when he first started the pursuit. I have no doubt, now, that he crumbled her defenses." Another tear formed in her eye. "I used to blame Trina for that, for trying to steal my man. Only, well, lets not get to far ahead in our story."

"Don't worry about it." Jade said. "How'd you find out about her?"

"He wanted a three way." Tracy admitted.

"Wasn't the first, was it?" Jade wondered.

"But those others, the other girls, they were short flings, didn't mean a thing." Tracy heard herself saying. "Only they weren't. Again, I'm getting ahead of myself. See, Trina didn't exactly give in. She had to be seduced, but both of us. Not sure how we did it, but that was the first time I had sex with Trina." She smiled. "Of course, then there were consequences, but neither Jared nor I had any idea what kind of fire we were playing with, up until we got burned."

Flashback.

Jared was shifting, excited about the prospect of yet another day with his girls. Tracy was agitated again, as this fling of his had gone on for far to long. Jared sighed. "Look, I love you, but I need to know you'll be there for me when things get bad. How can I have a family with someone if I don't believe we're meant to be together. Just a little longer, to see if it's you or Trina that I'm meant to settle down with, and then this will be all over."

"But it's taking so long..." Tracy whined again, then immediately felt bad. "Sorry, didn't mean to come across so whiny. It's just, I hate sharing."

"But this open relationship is for you." Jared insisted. "You wouldn't want to see me get board, would you? No. Of course not. That's why we have such an open relationship. So I won't get board and leave you, like everyone else has. Just, trust me. Things are gonna work out. We just need to take our time, do this right."

"It's just, Trina's okay, I guess. She has the same last name as that singer chic I like." Tracy said. "But do we really need her?"

"Look at this place." Jared said, pointing ahead to their destination. "Nice apartment in a nice neighborhood. Safe. The kind of place a person with a future would live. Trina makes good money at the Spanish Language Channel, one of their main production people. Honestly, we could do so much worse. I just need to convince her to have us spend some time with her, live there a bit, so we can get rights. Then she'll be putty in my hands, and earn us some money so we can par-tay."

Tracy wasn't sure she liked that, him using Trina that way, not yet realizing that was part of he way he'd used her for the last year and a half.

They were making their way towards the entry to the building when a man detached from a small group of people hanging out and approached them. "Excuse me, you Jared Maslow?" The man asked. He was dressed causally, so as to fit in, but had an odd, professional air to him. Tracy suspected he'd been waiting there for them, but didn't have a clue why.

'After all, Jared is such a stand up guy.' She thought.

"Who wants to know?" Jared asked.

"Who, calm down." The man said. "I just wanted to give you something."

"Oh, okay." Jared eyed the man suspiciously. "And that would be?"

"Consider yourself served." The man said, handing Jared an envelope.

"Served?" Her then boyfriend asked, dropping the paperwork like it would bite him.

"Legally, all I had to do was hand you the envelope with the papers inside." The man said as he walked away. "The rest is up to you and law enforcement."

"Oh man, what do they want with me this time?" Jared asked, only the man was gone, and Tracy hadn't bothered to do more then recover the envelope.

"Don't worry, we can get through this, together." Tracy promised him. Quickly they raced to Trina's apartment.

"So, whats up?" Trina asked as they finished the distance to her door.

"I just got served." Jared griped, glaring back towards the direction the server had gone..

"Yea, probably my bad." Trina commented. "I mean, daddy was so worried about catching those outlaw bickers who'd been trying to flood the streets with drugs, and I happened to notice that you have a few friends among them, so I may have told him about your relationship with them." She gave an exaggerated shrug. "Guess sometimes I just think of him as daddy, and forget he's a detective."

"He's in narcotics?" Tracy asked.

"No, special crime task-force." Trina commented. "But he has a lot of friends in narcotics. Plus, those bikers are vicious. They catch even a hint that you may be thinking of telling the cops about them, and they get all psycho. So daddy's friends would love it if they could talk to someone who knew something, but it become a real problem if you kinda know the gang, then are seen talking to the police. They won't understand that you didn't say a thing. Worse, they'll want to make sure you never do."

"Why?!" Tracy asked.

Trina's brown eyes held a strength Tracy didn't believe a girls could. "You." The Latina said.

"Look, you want Jared to yourself? Then I'll bow out. Just don't do this to him. I-I don't wanna see him get hurt." Tracy argued slash begged.

"Thats funny, I wouldn't mind seeing that." Trina tossed out as if the idea was somehow entertaining to her.

"Who, cold, bitch." Jared said, starting to poke at Trina. "Now you call your daddy's friends, get them to call this off, or I swear, I'll…. AAAHHHH!" His scream coincided with the wrist lock Trina had him in.

"Now listen, and listen good." Trina said. "This is good, kinda a new beginning. See, I don't live here any more." She gestured with her free hand, and Tracy could see that only the most bare essentials were present in the appartment. "Moved out a while ago. Yea, this was a fun place to have a quick fling, build my confidence up, until I realized you don't do that. You destroy people so you can use them, and you were trying to get your hooks into me. I was just gonna cut you loose, move to my new place and be done with you, except I decided that I was starting to like Tracy." Her eyes flashed to the other girl. "Not like that. I think you could be a good person, and wanted to get you free from wazbag here so you could see the kind of woman you could be, free from this user." Trina let go of his arm. "And for the record, Jerk, you couldn't take me on a bet. I know how that has to hurt your delicate male pride, but it's so true."

"So you're getting me killed?" Jared whimpered as he rubbed his arm.

"No, I'm making you a trade." Trina said. "I know you have some dirt on the biker gangs, and I know they're not as strong around here as they could me. That won't save you, unless you make a deal with the police. They'll give you a whole new life, something a buttwipe like you probably needs anyways. But witness protection, that's not gonna hep Tracy here, who you'll just cut loose in a year or two, even if tethered with wire." Trina looked back to the girl, then to Jared. "So she lives with me." Her eyes were again on the other girl. "Just until you can get on your feet, maybe build up your self esteem. I mean, the bikers not only don't know you, they know enough about him to know you're not worth dealing with. So, you wanna see where I live now?"

End flashback.

"So, she invited me to live with her, and as soon as Jared was out of the apartment, off to witness protection, she moved herself, and me, into the apartment over your garage." Tracy smiled, a strange, distant smile. "Nice garage, by the way. Lots of space for cars. I don't understand, why so few of yours. I mean, I shouldn't complain, given that everyone gets at least one berth to have a car in, allowing me to get my crappy little car out of the weather."

"Off topic." Jade said. "So you moved in with her, and Trina became your new support system?"

"Not exactly." Tracy said. "Even though she was trying to free me, I hated Trina for what she'd done. And, and I'd slept with her. For Jared's entertainment, but I'd done it. So I lied. I told Trina I needed to be with someone, so I'd feel loved. Secure. Safe."

"But I don't think for a moment that's still true." Jade said, measuring the woman. "No, you're not the type. I mean, yea, revenge and all is fine, but if that were the case, why not blame the guys who hurt you?"

"Cause I wanted to blame some chick, have some excuse where it wasn't me." Tracy admitted. "So, months go by, and I find the act getting both easier and harder, at the same time. That's because you're right, as time went on, and I continued to seduce her, and I did, using every trick I knew, and a few I looked up on line, I started to realize I didn't need a man to complete me, just someone. Trina was all busy working on her career, and trying to get me to get help, a job and independence and everything, so I felt the feelings I had for her shift." The redhead looked past Jade. "There's a line in hamlet about how love and hate are but two sides of the same coin."

"Not in hamlet, but go on." Jade said. "The sentiment is there, if not the quote. You hated her until you started to love her, kinda like how Hamlets uncle Claudius seduces hamlets mother, taking her hate and turning it to love. Only, you convinced Trina to love you too, and I'm fairly sure she's not into girls in general, but she's way into you."

"Some people are just a little bit gay." Tracy assured Jade. "Unlike you, Trina needed to circumvent the initial attraction, build up to it, but once she did, then everything else worked out normally."

"Plans?" Jade looked through the girl, once again measuring her.

"I'm doing what Trina wants, cause thats what I always do for my lovers." Tracy replied. "I got myself a job, only we budget, make sure I have money for the things I wanna do, chiz like that. Also, I'm working on myself, cause if I don't, Trina may just leave me, and I don't want that. I love her, despite everything. Yea, I still need her, don't feel like I could hope to stand on my own without someone believing in me."

"Do we intimidate you?" The pale girl asked.

"You intimidate me." Tracy admitted. "I didn't realize how intimidating you could be until we walked out here. I just thought you were another celebrity, and actress and film maker, someone special."

"Trina's special." Jade pushed. "Yea, I have a lot of talent, and I push it, make my money that way. Tori has a lot of talent. But Trina, she took in a stray long before any of us did, and worked her ass off, even forcing herself to fall in love with you, all so you could grow strong enough not to need her any more. That a kind of special."

"Sounds like the short buss kind of special." Tracy admitted. "Not that I don't appreciate it. Just," her shoulders rose and fell in a large sigh, "she's wasting her time. I'm not leaving her."

"No, you're not." Jade agreed. "Okay, anything else you wanna tell me?"

"I've been tempted." Tracy said. "Old boyfriends have contacted me, and Jared, he was on my mind for so long. But I never gave in. I was faithful to Trina, from the moment she kicked Jared to the curve, till now, and into the future when we have out own little home, with children, and school projects, and all the good stuff." The look on Jade's face screamed disbelief. "What? I love her."

"You didn't have a happy childhood." Jade said. "I don't know what it was, but you wouldn't have been such a victim if you'd been raised with enough self respect to understand you never needed a man."

"Thats just it." Tracy said. "Maybe it's because my dad expected my mom to be just like I turned out, and I was raised to believe that a girls is only as good as her relationship? Maybe I have a character flaw? Maybe it was my early boyfriends mucking with my mind, my self confidence? Whatever it was, I had a happy childhood. Dad provided, and while it wasn't rich, we had enough of everything."

"Except unconditional love." Jade said, nodding. "Okay, lets get this over with. You're with Trina now, and I think you're not breaking up, cause you need someone, and Trina has that perfect mix of self centered-ness to attract you, and compassion to actually take care of you. Not sure how either of you got so lucky, but I'm not questioning it. I just know, when you meet the family, and you will, cause it's time, understand that David and Holly are gonna wanna make sure you're good for their little girl. Hell, even if they didn't, I wanna make sure you're good for Trina. She's Tori's sister, so she means a lot to her, meaning she means a lot to me, too. However, I think you're okay."

"Thanks, I think." Tracy said, even as a strange warmth of acceptance spread through her chest.

"And welcome to the family." Jade opened her arms, offering a hug. Tracy stepped in, and was immediately aware of the power in that girls arms.

'She's stronger then Trina.' Tracy thought. 'Hell she's stronger then Jared. Maybe all my ex's. She could hut me, if she wanted too.'

"For the record, not a huger." Jade said as she released. "Just, this felt like a hugging moment."

"So, where do we go from here?" Tracy asked.

"Back into the party." Jade suggested.

"Be honest, if you thought I was gonna hurt Trina, you were gonna throw me off the balcony, right?" Tracy asked, a joking smile on her face.

"No, it would have been ruled an accident." Jade said, smiling that smirk that didn't let the girl know what the goth was thinking.

They walked back into the party, and ran into Robbie who was on his way to the balcony. "Tracy, can I have a word?"

"I've already dealt with it." Jade told him.

"You know she's a manipulator, right?" Rob asked.

"Yep." Jade said. "But what else is she?"

Robbie looked in Tracy's eyes. "Needy. She needs someone to be there for her, so she can feel good about herself."

"And I have Trina." Tracy emphasized.

"For now." Rob added.

"No, long term." Jade told the boy. "Like you, she's working on herself, growing to the point where she won't need so much as want. Then, the boys from her past will just be gnats buzzing around her head, and she'll be able to face things with pride, knowing she joined the Vega clan."

"What if she wants..." Rob started. "Right, a Vega. Just like Tori is a West, cause it wasn't gonna happen any other way."

"Um, whats your stake in this, anyways?" Tracy asked, even as the Vega girls approached.

"Jade's proven she's my friend, so I'm trying to help protect her." Robbie said. "Um, Jade, look, Zoey wants something from me..."

"I'm guessing a girl and a boy." Tracy tossed in.

Jade wasn't listening. "Rob, she wants you to sleep with her, cause she doesn't know of any other way to know if you're the right guy for her. Normally, I'd advise not to, but tonight, I say go for it, then be the kind of guy she needs in the morning."

"Everything good here?" Trina asked.

"Yep." Robbie said.

"We're cool." Tracy added.

"When are you gonna put a ring on it?" Jade asked, smirking a very different smirk. Tracy marveled at what a different person Jade was now then just a few moments before.

"Oh, right." Tori said. "Tracy, welcome to the family."

"Jade already..." Tracy said.

"Just hug her, three seconds, no longer, then go enjoy the party." Jade commanded.

Tori snuggled into Jade. "So, the strays are becoming part of the pack. Now what? Do we pick up more strays?"

"Not done with the one's we have." Jade replied. "Cat never showed, and I don't like how easily she cut us from her life. I know Beck is probably trying to drag her back in, so there must be issues. I think I'll call her in the morning."

"So what do we do now, cause the party, it's gonna break up soon." Tori pointed out. "We have four people anxious to get rutting."

"Look at you, using your vocabulary." Jade teased.

"Would you rather I say screwing?" Tori asked.

"I think Zoey and Rob won't get much beyond going down on one another." Jade guessed.

"Nahh, it's Christmas." Tori countered. "Time to go a little wild. Besides, I don't think either will be able to stop, once they get started."

"So, we have a family Christmas dinner Christmas eve?" Jade asked.

"Oh gods, no." Tori moaned. "We have dinner with my parents that night, and that's after already having attended two on air Christmas parties, plus another four with studio and other people. No, I've reached my limit. I wanna spend more time with the family, I really do. I just, I need time."

"Merry Christmas, Tori." Jade said, kissing her wife on the cheek.

"Yea, quite the season." Tori replied. "I'm using the new toy on you tonight. You know, as a thank you for all you've done for me."

Jade, for her part, just smiled, watching the festivities continue. 'Merry Christmas everyone.' She thought. 'Even you Beck, cause you have the toughest job, bringing the last stray back to the pack.' She shrugged. 'Maybe next year. Or new years? That would work.'

"What was that, baby?" Tori asked, having felt the shrug.

"We'll get Cat for new years." Jade replied.

"We're both performing that night." Tori said, smiling.

"Damn!"

:}

Okay, I kinda had to explain Tracy, who is, if not realistic, different. Kinda an homage to the women, men, and people who get so into needing someone they give up themselves. With luck, she'll fit into the family. Anyone notice that Charlotte, as well as Jade and Robbie, recognized her for who she was?

Anyways, the Vega family dinner will be off camera, which means you'll have to imagine Tracy's joining the family. Still, you can guess what will happen in your reviews.


End file.
